


The sun, the moon and the stars.

by Yeehawlix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Jisung still loves Minho, Just really angsty, M/M, Minho loved Jisung, Sad, Sad Ending, Strained love, Tainted Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeehawlix/pseuds/Yeehawlix
Summary: “Minho loved Jisung, he really did. So what was this feeling of dread whenever they shared a kiss. Where is the love he once felt towards the latter. He somehow felt miserable in this relationship.”





	The sun, the moon and the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Fellas I’m feeling angsty so it’s time to make others sad too yeehaw.

Minho loved Jisung, he really did. So what was this feeling of dread whenever they shared a kiss. Where is the love he once felt towards the latter. He somehow felt miserable in this relationship. 

He didn’t get why he felt so, Jisung was everything a person could want. He was loving, caring, talented, good looking and more so he didn’t get why this person he once loved more than anything started to make him feel nothing. He knew he was being unfair to Jisung. He knew he couldn’t keep Jisung to himself like this, he would be hurting both of them. Himself by staying in a relationship with Jisung and Jisung by straying away from him. He wished he could leave without looking back but he couldn’t.  
Because Jisung was once his everything. 

It took him weeks to come up with an idea and until that day he’d continue to stray away from Jisung. At first it was some minor stuff like not agreeing to come over or saying that he was busy so he they wouldn’t go on a date but it couldn’t continue longer. He knew he was starting to hurt Jisung, because every time he saw him his eyes were getting sadder and his eye-bags were getting deeper. Jisung was somebody who overworked, everybody knew that. Somehow Minho could keep him away from that but now when Minho wasn’t even sure if what they had was worth to hold onto he couldn’t just talk to him at this point. Even the smallest things that reminded him of Jisung made him guilty. So he decided to do it.

He decided he’d make a something special for Jisung one last time, he didn’t have the heart to face Jisung himself. Call him a coward but he couldn’t watch the boy break right in front of him. He knew if what they had now continued it’d turn toxic. So he decided to combine all the beautiful days him and Jisung spent together in a video. He even added what Jisung had called “their song”. 

He couldn’t contain his tears while working on the video, he tried so hard to stay strong and remember that he was doing this for both of them but it was hard. Knowing that somebody he once loved more than the sea loved the shore could be somebody that made him feel emptiness. He cried for hours looking through hours of footage and pictures, knowing that their days together would be ending soon. 

He called Jisung before added the last footage. It was taken a few months ago, they were in bed together and they had cuddled for hours when Jisung decided to take out his polaroid camera and take a picture of them together. He had said “The feelings you give me are intoxicating and babe I’m falling so hard and so fast. You’re my everything, my sun, my moon and my stars. You’re the one I’ll love forever”. Remembering that made Minho’s skin crawl, jisung wouldn’t forget him. Jisung loved him too much and that hurt him the most. Knowing how he was going to break a heart that once beat with his own. How he was throwing away years worth of relationship because all they had left wait a strained, tainted love. 

So he called Jisung. He called him and when the boy picked up Minho stood silently, he thought it’d be easier now that he has no feelings left towards the latter but it was harder than anything. “Hyung?” He heard from the other line which made him snap out of his thoughts, he got this. “I’m sorry My love.” That was the only thing that left his lips before he hung up. 

It was time for them to part ways, it was for good. So he left the cassette and the note on their once shared bed and grabbed his belongings. 

He looked back into the apartment one last time, the last thing being the withering roses that Jisung had gifted him last week. This was it, this was everything what him and Jisung once had and now it’s ending. “I love you” he whispered for the last time, closing the apartment door and leaving, for good this time. 

 

Jisung knew Minho has been acting off for weeks now, he asked him countless of times if he was okay but all he got was “I’m fine babe, don’t worry” which made him worry more. So he got more worried now that Minho called him and apologized for some unknown reason. He knew he had to get home urgently, so he took off running home from work. 

Deep down Jisung knew that what he and Minho had was straining, he knew that Minho was hiding something from him which made his heart sting as if it was being burned. He knew he wouldn’t like the view of what he would see at home but he still risked it. He still opened that door and he still stepped into the house. He slowly looking around all the rooms and when he spotted something on their shared bed he slowly walked towards it. A cassette. 

That’s when Jisung realized that was it, he couldn’t keep the one he loved. He couldn’t keep the person that made him want to breathe, made him want to wake up everyday. He didn’t have to read the note but he still did. So he slowly read it “I’m sorry to the one was once my sun, my moon and my stars as I love you no more”.


End file.
